Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display, especially to an analog data transmitter applied in the liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus and operating method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
With the progress of liquid crystal displaying technology, the liquid crystal display has been widely applied in different regions, and the size and pixels of the LCD panel have been increased accordingly.
In order to meet the requirement of the increasing size and pixels of the LCD panel, the transmitting speed of the analog data transmitter used to transmit data should be also increased to avoid poor displaying quality caused by the difference between the data transmitted by different pixels of the LCD panel.
As to conventional high-speed analog data transmitter, the mechanism of directly increasing the current of the operational amplifier in the analog data transmitter or the mechanism of starting a slew-rate enhancement circuit once the voltage exceeds a default threshold voltage is used to increase the speed of the analog data transmitter. However, if the current of the operational amplifier in the analog data transmitter is directly increased, the static power consumption of the entire circuit will be increased; no matter the current of the operational amplifier in the analog data transmitter is directly increased or the slew-rate enhancement circuit is used, they both fail to improve the poor displaying quality of the LCD panel and the poor performance of the analog data transmitter caused by the high-temperature problem generated when the analog data transmitter is operated at high speed.